The present invention relates to a combination calculator and timepiece and more particularly to a combination calculator and timepiece comprising a calculator unit functioning for arithmetic computation in response to a plurality of numeral keys and command keys, and a timepiece unit for providing time information of horological information and chronometrical information etc., said calculator unit and said timepiece unit being stacked to face outwardly of each other.
In recent years there have been developed a variety of a combination calculator and timepiece devices which function for arithmetic computation and developing time information. In such a combination calculator and timepiece of the prior art, only one display unit is provided for selectively indicating the arithmetic computation results and the time information, said display selection being performed by selection means. The display of time information is inhibited during the calculator operation in the combination calculator and timepiece and vice versa in these prior art devices.